littlebustersfandomcom-20200213-history
Haruka Saigusa
Haruka Saigusa (三枝 葉留佳 Saigusa Haruka) is a main character and the eighth member of the Little Busters. Appearance Like Kanata Futaki, Haruka is a pale-skinned girl with magenta hair that is tied in two ponytails with two clips in her hair at her forehead to differ her appearance from her sister and dark blue eyes. Her school uniform is the same as the other girls with the exception that she uses striped stockings. Biography Haruka is a schoolmate of Riki Naoe from a different class, but despite this, always seems to find time to hang around in Riki's classroom. She is a problem child and will start an uproar for her own personal enjoyment, which causes Kanata Futaki (the public morals chairman and Haruka's twin sister) to often chase after her. She use marbles as a weapon to distract the public morals committee from chasing her, and when Riki is with her, she will drag Riki away, explaining that being captured by the public morals committee means big trouble for her. The truth is, she was abused by her family (not her parents, who were kept away from her and Kanata), while Kanata was seemingly treated very well, though truthfully she was not. She thus starts trouble to bother her sister and shame her family name. She works part-time in the school's cafeteria to get permission to use the oven to bake muffins and cakes. Trivia * The name Haruka 'means "leaf" (葉) ('ha), "stay" (留) (ru) and "good, beautiful" (佳) (ka). ** Haruka means "far away". The names of the siblings together, Haruka Kanata, means "(really) far away"; "Haruka Kanata" is also the name of one of the vocal songs in the visual novel. * Despite having the same voice actor, Haruka's voice sounds different in the visual novel and the anime adaptation. *Haruka likes to refer to herself as "Haruchin". *Haruka seems to have a talent in Math as she is seen in a Math show in Kud Wafter. *Haruka's striped colors on her stockings are bigger in the anime adaptation than in the visual novel. *Haruka is left-handed. *Haruka is an atheist due to her history, as she explains in her route. *The anime hints that Haruka is actually Shou Saigusa's daughter since the other father had the same eye color as Kanata Futaki. **In the visual novel, the parents do not have CGs or sprites showing their appearance. Character Gallery haruka vn character sheet.jpg|Visual Novel Version Haruka Anime Version.png|Animation Version Quotes * "You don't keep pudding in your desk! You keep printouts! Keep your idiom dictionary in the refrigerator!" (Episode 03) * "He was sleeping so peacefully, his face was begging for me to draw on it!" (Episode 04) * "Time for the Haruchin festival!" (Episode 16) * "For instance..."Cleaning! Cleaning!" - oh, I tripped - 'and then, the lockers crash down! The clubroom collapses! Run! It turns out that this room was 'built on the point where all the world's dragon pulses come together! Diastrophism! The seven continents are being torn apart! What?! '... Finally, a pole shift results in a Grand Cross! Rumble, rumble, rumble, kaBOOM! ...And that is how cleaning bears the potential for world destruction." (Episode 21) * "I was wrong. I just wanted to know if there are evil people in the world. It's no one's fault. I don't need to hate anybody. I know that now. So I don't need to know whose kid I am. I can love myself. That's all I really wanted to know. I wanted to believe it more than anything. That no one was evil in the world." * "You know, if it weren't for you, I'm sure I'd still be convinced that this world was full of evil. My hatred probably would've crushed me. But you tried your hardest, facing my problems head-on...I've seen you turn everybody's expressions into smiles. And now, I can have faith that...if people care for one another, this world is overflowing with light. Thank you, Riki-kun. Haruchin will always, always be rooting for you." (Episode 26) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Little Busters Members Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Little Busters! Ecstasy Characters Category:Animation Characters Category:Refrain Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:All Pages